Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series)
Dear Heart was a Filipino teen drama anthology series broadcast on IBC and produced by Viva Television every Sunday afternoon. The series is starring Nadine Lustre as the main cast in her leading role as well as narrator. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. According to MTRCB, The series is "Rated SPG" (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. The song itself is used throughout the episode as background music. About the series Nadine Lustre in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery she is the young girl-popstar hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories a lucky letter sender’s story in her program's episode. The mood was light, are friendly sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. The letter-senders, who get advice from Nadine at the end of the show List of Dear Heart episodes 'Anja Aguilar' 'Nadine Lustre' Soundtrack The original TV sounctrack album produce by Viva-TV on IBC and distributed by Viva Records, released in November 30, 2011 with Anja Aguilar. #Dear Heart (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Heartful (peppermint ＬＯＮＧ) (novelty pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo and Vehnee Saturno) #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (acoustic) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Delima (Nelly fear. Kelly Roland) (composed by Amber Davis) - Feat. Young JV #Open Your Heart (Madonna) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Sympathy (Usual Days ＬＯＮＧ) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) #Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #Will (DDR Naoki) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) #Domino (Jessie J) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Tell It To My Heart (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sympathy 3 (memories... ＬＯＮＧ) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Elebits POP 「The Smile of You (English) ＬＯＮＧ」 (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Music (タンバリンビーツ ＬＯＮＧ - Sana) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Positive 2 (Heart of dream) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Urban Mellow Pop (Psychology LONG) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) Awards, nominations and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology Program Stars) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Stars) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Drama Anthology) - Won (Nadine Lustre) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won *8th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'UPLB Gandingan Awards' *2012 UPLB Gandingan Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'New York Festivals' *2012 New York Festivals (Silver World Medal for Best Drama Anthology) - Winner 'Golden Screen Awards for Television' *9th Golden Screen Awards (Best Drama Anthology Actress) - Won (Nadine Lustre) See also *Music Album --- 6 Files *Anja Aguilar releases 16-track album Tell Me Your Heart *Winx Club and Pop Pixie now on IBC-13 *Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network *Revamped IBC-13 parades new programs and roster of stas at its trade relaunch last June 30, 2012 *A singing champion Anja Aguilar goes to major concert this 2012 *One-on-one with Anja Aguilar *Viva-TV's game show winner of triumvirate this 2012 *IBC turns third player *Dear Heart is Most-Watched Sunday Program Nationwide *Teen drama anthology Dear Heart now beats a teen drama from rival network *IBC-13 goes TV on its nown terms *Dear Heart turns Year 3 this 2013 *IBC opens 2013 year as the number 3 TV network in the Philippines *Holy Week Schedule for 2013 *Viva gets Channel 13 to air PBA and Channel 4 to air UAAP *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Dear Heart on Facebook *Dear Heart on Twitter *Dear Heart on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Viva-TV Category:2010 television series debuts